


Nicknames and Cookies

by AtariStar



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtariStar/pseuds/AtariStar
Summary: Gibbs had a tough case, and Jack suprises him with baking cookies.





	Nicknames and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes, if any please tell me. I hope you enjoy

  Gibbs wasn't feeling the best after today's case. The bad guy was a diplomat and they couldn't pin anything on him. The team was investigating a naval officer who's body was encased in cement, and found a hair that lead to the diplomat. Which autopsy had a field day trying to get through the concrete, and Jimmy almost lost a finger using the drill.  
     
      Gibbs drove him home and began sanding his boat. He wasn expecting anyone over, but his gut told him that someone would stop by.  
His prediction was correct as he heard his front door open and the shaking of an umbrella upstairs. It had been raining all day and made the whole team feel worse about the outcome of the case. 

   Gibbs also heard the person set something down on the table before they made their way down the steps. The silent steps made Gibbs look to the stairs as he saw the intruder. Jack was standing at the bottom of the steps, watching his every move as he walked toward her, before speaking.   
 "I know that today's case was a bust, but I have a surprise for you upstairs,"Jack's eyes light up at that last part.  
Gibbs was now in arms reach of Jack, and he was studying her face but it gave up nothing.  
Gibbs was curious to know what th he suprise was.  
"What's the suprise, Jacqueline?"  
Jack rolled her eyes at the use of her full name. She put a soft hand on his chest before saying,"Come upstairs to find out."  
She gave a small wink before retreating to to dinning room upstairs. Gibbs followed only seconds behind and he watched as Jack brought a brown cloth bag to the kitchen.  
    
  Jack set out all the ingredients in an organized fashion, before reaching for the chocolate chips in the cabinet. Gibbs had a guess for the suprise.  
 "Chocolate chip cookies?"Gibbs inqured.  
Jack turned to face the warm blue eyes behind her.  
"Yes, but we're going to do it from scratch. I know that you've had a tough day and I think that we deserve a treat."  
   "Shannon used to bake warm cookies for me when I got back from deployment,"Gibbs recalled.  
Jack turned to preheat the oven, while saying,  
"Now you can relive those memories.  Sometimes smelling familiar things can bring us back to simpler times."  
"I'm finally ready to make new memories with ya, Jack," Gibbs retorted.  
That answer took Jack by surprise and she bumped her head into the cabinet that she previously had left open.  
Jack muttered a string of curses while clutching her head.  
"You alright?" Gibbs concerned voice said. He was right behind her rubbing his hand over her ouchie.  
"Thank you, you just caught me off guard with your answer, but don't worry about it."  
"As you wish" Gibbs said before removing his hands from her head and setting out some bowls for the cookies.  
Jack began to crack the eggs, one by one to see if some were bad, which none of them were but, Jack thought you could never be too sure. The lovebirds were finally working at a manageable rhythm and were waiting for the hot water to heat up, so that they could dissolve the baking powder.  
Gibbs walked over to where Jack was leaning on the fridge, and brought her in close. Jack responded immediately, and conquered his lips in hers. Jack had one hand running through his hair and the other gripping his shirt, trying to grab as much as she could out of that kiss. Both of Gibbs hands were traveling around Jack's torso, and his lips were migrating to her sweet spot on her neck. Jack gasped and moaned, and that fueled the lustful monster that was Gibbs.

1 minute later and Gibbs pulled away suddenly.  
"We still have cookies to make, Jacqueline," Gibbs said while wagging his finger. Jack's face was still flushed but she followed his lead and dissolved the baking soda in the now bubbling water. Gibbs mixed the other ingredients together, while Jack added some salt. 

Jack got two spoons out for the dough. Gibbs reached overhead and got out a baking tray and some cooking spray. He sprayed the tray down, and helped Jack scoop the batter onto the tray. 

As soon as Jack closed the oven, with the cookies safely inside, she helped Gibbs clean up the countertops.  
Gibbs had set an egg timer he got for Christmas to 10 minutes, just like he had seen Shannon do umpteen times before.  
Gibbs shook away those thoughts, and he ushered Jack out to the living room. Gibbs sat first, anticipating Jack's next move. Jack straddled his lap so quickly that Gibbs grappled her hip with vice.

Gibbs' tounge was down Jack's throat when the duet heard the dreadful ding of the timer. Jack dismounted Gibbs, and fixed her hiked up shirt, while making her way to the stove. Gibbs wasn't too far behind Jack, but he was having a hard time fixing his NIS sweatshirt sleeves. Jack grabbed an ovenmit and retrieved the cookies from the oven. Gibbs cleared a spot for them on the counter, and watched as Jack skillfully placed them down.

"You have to wait for them to cool, before you try and eat them," Jack says, as she watches Gibbs nurse his slightly burnt finger.  
"They're no good when they're cold", responded Gibbs.  
"Fine, burn off your tounge. You always do what you want to do when you want to do it, Cowboy"  
"I'm not that stubborn"  
"Really, because when you got sick a month ago, I had to practically shove the medicine down your throat,"Jack cleared her throat and swallowed hard. 

She was so happy to have met Gibbs, but he was so hard headed, that he had to figure somethings out on his own time. She had a half smile on and was thinking of all the times Gibbs made her feel warm and gushy inside.  
"Ya thinking about me, Jack?" Gibbs inquired while staring into her warm brown eyes.  
"Yes Leroy, I was thinking about you," Jack said with sass.  
"Jethro," Gibbs gruffly said.  
"Hmm I could call you J," Jack commented.  
"Don't, one of the exes called me that, and you see how that turned out," Gibbs replied.  
Jack came up with a brilliant nickname for him.  
Jack exclaimed, "I could call you Jellybean!"  
"Jethro. That's final. No more ideas, Jacqueline," Gibbs reprimanded.  
"Well, Jet I think the cookies are cooled enough," Jack said, while testing one.  
"You don't give up, do you?" Gibbs said with a sigh before biting into a cookie.  
A small moan escaped Gibbs, when he took a second bite of the still soft treat.  
"Mmmm, Jack these are delicious. Please tell me when we could make more," Gibbs said while chewing.  
"Every Friday night if you want," Jack suggested.  
"Deal," Gibbs gave a small agreement.

And just like that, a tradition was born.


End file.
